Nishihonganji
by pratz
Summary: AU. An idealist doctor in a wrong time met a dedicated Shinsengumi member in a wrong place. Love, fidelity, pride and much more in the Nishihongan Temple. Tezuka x Fuji. ::Discontinued::
1. Chapter 1

**Nishihonganji**

Author: pratz

Timeline: Tennis no Ohjisama AU, takes place in about 1865 (Bakumatsu)

Summary: When he was asked to accompany his mentor to the Shinsengumi Headquarter in Nishihonganji, he never thought his life would take a very different turn.

Notes: should I continue? Oh, and updates are faster on my LJ.

Warning: some Japanese terms, a bit historical knowledge is needed, and poorly unbetaed

PROLOGUE 

Tezuka Kunimitsu put his cup of tea back quietly, keen eyes watching the person in front of him. Before him, sat Nanbu Seiichirou (1), as quiet as the bespectacled man, sipping his now lukewarm tea.

"I believe you've just asked me to accompany you to pay a visit to the Miburou's Headquarter, Nanbu."

"Yes—and a short visit at that." Nanbu said. "Meester (2) wants me to assist him on his visit to the Miburou's Headquarter."

"And why is that," Tezuka sauntered again, "they ask a Western-styled doctor like Matsumoto-sensei to tend them?"

"Their leader, Kondou-san, is Meester's best friend."

"One more question." Tezuka raised a hand gently to interrupt Nanbu's explanation. "You think I'd say yes, don't you? Why?"

"Because, Tezuka, I know you're a good doctor."

.-.-.-.

His wife (3), Sachiko, was already at the doorway when he put the cover over his medical kit box. His daughter, Yukihira, was in her arms, sleeping soundly.

"Kunimitsu-san."

He pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Sachiko."

"Tomorrow is Yukihira's birthday. Do you think you can make it?"

"I... will try," he answered weakly. "I know I won't be on time, but I'll try."

A soft smile dawned on his wife's lips. "I understand. Please be alright on your journey. We wouldn't want Yuki to play a doctor when you comeback not in one pieces, would we?"

Amused, a gallant eyebrow rose up. "Why do you think I'll be harmed?"

"This is the Miburou we're talking about, Kunimitsu-san."

"I don't bring any sword around them, and I come as a doctor. Besides, Matsumoto-sensei's with me. Please don't make me be a bother to you." Tezuka bent down to kiss his wife and daughter on the forehead. "I'm going now."

"Please have a safe journey."

.-.-.-.

"Meester, I can't believe they're still human enough..."

"Quiet, Nanbu. You'd insult them."

Tezuka watched the whispered conversation between his mentor and his friend dispassionately, though he was a bit on Nanbu's side. How could a bunch of men who seemed to never touch the bathroom be humans? They stunk with body odour, and Tezuka thought that was worse than the animals on farms. Even a doctor within the Hougen rank would never be able to stand them, really.

"Sensei," Tezuka called Matsumoto-hougen for a little attention, "how about you ask them to have a bath first? That way, we could conduct the examination better."

Watching Nanbu sighed heartily as Matsumoto-hougen roared his suggestion to the rows of soldiers, Tezuka sensed a faint smile creep onto his face.

.-.-.-.

"The sanitation is bad, the health care is worse, and their sense of sanity is the worst I've ever seen!" Matsumoto-hougen grumbled loudly.

Walking beside him, Tezuka kept his calm face still. "Perhaps you should discuss this with Kondou-san or Hijikata-san, Sensei."

Matsumoto-hougen sighed, sort. "You know, Tezuka, sometimes I think my sanity does depend on you." He laughed a little. "I'm going to talk to Hijikata-san. Could you deal with the examination for the group on the west wing? They're the last to check upon, I think."

"Yes, Sensei. Ah—Nanbu?"

"I've found an interesting boy just ago. He'd be a good medical staff for some times being here, so I ask Nanbu to talk with him about some basic. You'll alright to be on your own, ne, Tezuka?"

He nodded once, and Matsumoto-hougen left him to turn left on the next corridor in search for Hijikata or Kondou. Tezuka let the rope that tied the sleeves of his kimono fall loosely before he himself headed for the west wing of Nishihonganji. A group of young men—some even still looked boyish—greeted him there, and just like what Matsumoto-hougen had done before, he asked them to put themselves, wearing only their fundoshi (4), in three rows to start the examination.

The first to come was a man named Utsumi Jirou.

"Tezuka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I'm an assistant to Itou Kashitarou-sensei—one of the commander here, and I have one condition to ask. Is that alright for you?"

Tezuka met the man's gaze with his own solemn ones, knowing that the man indirectly asked whether he was able to keep the said condition by himself or not. "A doctor," he finally said, "is under an oath to never leak out any words from his patient."

Utsumi's sharp gaze one again met his before he finally let his guard down. "I'm sorry I've doubted you."

"It's not a problem, Utsumi-san."

"If that so," Smiling, Utsumi heaved a short sigh, seemed a bit pleased, "please ask a soldier named Fuji Shuusuke to come right after me."

Tezuka frowned, but before Utsumi could see it, the frown had gone. "May I know why?"

"He's—ah—how should I say it?" Utsumi's face looked troubled, and strangely a bit flustered, if Tezuka did not recognize it wrong. "Let's just say that you wouldn't want a big disturbance to happen during the inspection, ne?"

Another 'why' had jumped to his throat, but Tezuka swallowed it again. "I see."

"Thank you."

So that was why Fuji Shuusuke came right after Utsumi was allowed to excuse himself.

.-.-.-.

Notes:

(1) Matsumoto-hougen's assistant. His name is mentioned on _Kaze Hikaru_ by Watanabe Taeko and _Peacemaker Kurogane_ by Chrono Nanae.

(2) Meester (Dutch for Mister) was the name that Nanbu used to call Matsumoto Ryoujun. Mastering Western medical style (Ranpo), Matsumoto was a goteni (doctor worked for the royal family of shogun) and was titled Hougen—the title before the highest Houin.

(3) Yes, ladies, Tezuka is already married here.

(4) A kind of underwear, tied from a long fabric. If you ever watch a sumo athlete, it's what they wear. In _Kaze Hikaru_, all men wear only the fundoshi during Matsumoto-hougen's examination.

**_NEXT_** _(if you want me to continue, of course)_

"_I came from Edo. Itou-sensei brought me here along with the newly requited members."_

"_Gods, they'll sleep with anyone as long as it doesn't pick a fight. That's just so sick, don't you think so, Tezuka?"_

"_It's unusual, but it's not uncommon here. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with that idea, Tezuka-sensei."_

"_I don't understand them, Sensei. I don't understand the people who will gladly throw their life away just for a sick sense of fidelity."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nishihonganji: Second Chapter**

**  
**Author: pratz

Timeline: Tennis no Ohjisama AU, takes place in about 1865 (Bakumatsu)

Rating: PG-15 for now, due to some warnings below

Pairing: Tezuka x Fuji

Summary: When he was asked to accompany his mentor to the Shinsengumi

Headquarter in Nishihonganji, he never thought his life would take a very different turn.

Warning: some Japanese terms, a bit historical knowledge is needed, and poorly unbetaed

To put it in a simple word, this Fuji Shuusuke person was intriguing.

He was slender almost to the point of looked effeminate Tezuka could hardly believe that someone like him was present amongst the bunch of men called wolves. His eyes, half hidden behind long, tawny eyelashes, were as blue as cerulean sea, and not even in his previous journey around Japan Tezuka had ever met any Japanese who had that kind of eyes. Something nudged him in his mind that this Fuji Shuusuke might have a bit blood of foreign—Buddha helped him if it was true since here was a headquarter belonged to the Shinsengumi, a loyal, if not xenophobic, guardian of the shogun.

"Sensei?"

"Ah—yes?"

"Could I excuse myself now?"

"Fuji-san, you're in good health, but you should take care of your right arm."

Fuji stared at his right hand for a while, then, "Ah. You know?"

"Your body tells me so."

The brunette half smiled at Tezuka's words. "What does my body tell you?"

"That you're a right-handed sword player," Tezuka said, "and that you're more aware than I am about your body." A martial artist always knew his body better than anyone else did, he remembered it was once said.

The brunette chuckled lightly, his laughter rang a bell inside Tezuka's mind. "Matsumoto-hougen is a very good teacher that his student is this good, isn't he?"

"I'm not my mentor."

Sighing once, Tezuka let Fuji go away with that. "I'll give you some balm later, Fuji-san. Maybe after the health inspection this evening."

"Yes, Sensei. Thank you very much."

Tezuka thought he would never forget Fuji's eyes and the already fading ugly-looking bruises on his right arms.

.-.-.-.

Okita Souji.

Tezuka had known that name since he was still in the Sakura Medical School (1). Some title-tattles said that he was a demonic killer from the Ikedaya calamity; some others said he was the demon itself even compared the members of Shinsengumi. Demon of all demons was Okita.

Yet, the only thing Tezuka was able to think of the moment he saw Okita was that somehow, the way he talked reminded Tezuka of a certain soldier he had checked previously.

Matsumoto-hougen seemed irritated to hear Okita say that he was perfectly fine, and Tezuka wondered why his mentor just gladly accepted such an answer.

"It's the spirit, Tezuka," Matsumoto-hougen answered when he asked about it. "A bushi will just show up biting a toothpick as if he's just finished eating big party even though in truth he's starving. (2)"

"That's ridiculous," Tezuka commented. "Pride doesn't have anything to do with health. We're sick when we're sick, and we're healthy when we're healthy. It's as simple as that."

"Since when is life ever simple," knowing his disciple's way of thinking, Matsumoto-hougen argued back, "especially for these people here who want to reach the bushido with their sword?"

"I—"

"Tezuka-sensei!"

Matsumoto-hougen looked behind his disciple to see a young man run in their direction. "You are—"

Coming to a halt, Fuji bowed in respect to Matsumoto-hougen. "I apologize for my rudeness, Sensei. I'm Fuji Shuusuke."

"Have we ever met before?"

"Ah, unfortunately no, Sensei. I'm from Itou-sensei's group. Tezuka-sensei was very kind take care of our health examination just ago."

Flashing his infamous grin, Matsumoto-hougen elbowed Tezuka's arm. "You didn't say anything about meeting such a fine young man, Tezuka."

"I forgot, Sensei. I'm sorry."

"Ah... man of efficient words as usual, I see..." Matsumoto-hougen turned his attention back to Fuji. "And Fuji-kun here must have something important to do with Tezuka, ne?"

Fuji nodded and smiled. "Tezuka-sensei asked me to come for my—"

"—special treatment," cutting short, Tezuka finished for Fuji. "Matsumoto-sensei, I also forgot to tell you Hijikata-san's looking for you. He wanted to discuss about the arrangement for baths or something like that."

Knowing that Tezuka did not desire to let him know about his deal with this Fuji person, Matsumoto-hougen's grin grew even wider. "I'll look for him. Please excuse me, Tezuka, Fuji-kun."

Tezuka watched the back of his mentor until Matsumoto-hougen disappeared in a corner.

"Your mentor is really great, Sensei."

"He is."

"So, Sensei, about the balm you've promised me before..."

"I don't have it with me today," Tezuka admitted.

"Then why did you ask me to meet you?"

"I've got several questions to ask, and the examination room back then was not a proper place to talk."

Fuji tilted his head—almost childishly, Tezuka thought. "Please ask me, Sensei."

"Why are you here?"

For a mere second, the soldier tensed, but he naturally returned to his smile. "What kind of question is that, Sensei?"

"You. Brown hair. Blue eyes. You don't look Japanese enough to me."

Smiling at the blunt statement, Fuji answered calmly. "I'm a native. I'm a Tama-born (3). Itou-sensei brought me here along with the newly requited members. You must have known that after the Ikedaya calamity, Kondou-sensei asked Itou-sensei to join Shinsengumi."

_Tama_, Tezuka repeated in his mind. _Wonder if it's just a coincidence..._ "Would you answer if I ask you about the bruises on your right arm?"

"Ah. These?" Fuji pulled the sleeve of his kimono up, exposing his bruises again. "It isn't something serious, Sensei. It happens frequently."

Somehow, Fuji's last word made Tezuka sick to the stomach.

His head bowed, Fuji's eyes were hidden from Tezuka. "It's unusual, but it's not uncommon here. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with that idea, Tezuka-sensei."

"I'm a doctor, Fuji-san, not a monk. I won't preach around about anyone's sex life, but I have the right to tell my patients to take care of their own bodies."

This time, Fuji lifted his face. "Personal fight among members is not allowed, Sensei. It's one of Shinsengumi's rules."

Tezuka gritted his teeth, irritated. "Fine then. I'll ask Nanbu to give you some balm. Now, I really need to go before I may say impolite things."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Not knowing why he as irritated, Tezuka did not care to bow back at Fuji before he left.

.-.-.-.

Comparing to Tezuka, Nanbu seemed to have been dealing with a greater problem of temper. He ranted about how a _doctor_ could stand the sight of bruised bodies caused not only by sword fighting. Matsumoto-hougen just laughed at his antics, and Tezuka's mind wandered far from their conversation.

"Gods, they'll sleep with anyone as long as it doesn't pick a fight. That's just so sick, don't you think so, Tezuka?"

"Nanbu," Matsumoto-hougen reprimanded gently. "You want to lose your head or what?"

Despite his drunkenness, Nanbu still could scowl. After ranting here and there, he finally fell asleep with his bald head on the table, snoring lightly.

"It'll be a trouble if he catches cold from sleeping here," Matsumoto-hougen sighed. "Believe me, I won't ask him again to come to the Nishihonganji."

Tezuka kept silent, writing the character of makoto (4) on the surface of the table with his fingertip.

"Tezuka, you're from Tama, right?"

"Yes."

"What do they say about rice in Tama?"

"If a bushi eats rice before he goes to war, he will not be defeated."

"That's the pride of a Tama farmer, Tezuka! You can understand that, why can't you understand the pride of a bushi?"

Tezuka rewrote the character of makoto in his mind over and over again. To hell with the pride of a bushi, with fidelity and obedience, and else. Medical terms were more understandable that them. Nanbu was right. Fake loyalty sucked a big time. What was the meaning of obeying some rules if it meant sacrificing something one should treasure greatly, after all?

"I don't understand them, Sensei. I don't understand the people who will gladly throw their life away just because of a sick sense of fidelity."

.-.-.-.

Notes:

(1) The Matsumoto clan was a notable doctor family at that time, and Matsumoto-hougen's foster father opened a western-styled medical school in Sakura (here I explain out of my memory). I forget the name, but I promise I'll write more about the school Tezuka had attended.

(2) This is an old Japanese saying.

(3) Shinsengumi's kyoukuchou (commander), Kondou Isami, was actually born in a farmer family from Tama.

(4) Makoto is the character written on the flag of Shinsengumi. It literally means fidelity, but some people say it also can be read as truth or honesty.

NEXT

_"You once had suffered from rougai, hadn't you, Hijikata?"_

_"You haven't changed a bit since those days in Tama, have you? Didn't I tell you that a martial artist always knew his body better than anyone else did? Ne, Tezuka?"_

_"Hijikata-san places me in the first group—Okita-san's group. My sword will fight more frequent, and more bruises will appear on my bodies."_

_"Matsumoto-sensei, please ask me to stay near the Shinsengumi as a doctor."_

_"Hereby I announce Tezuka Kunimitsu-sensei as a temporal doctor for us."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nishihonganji: Third Chapter**

Timeline: Tennis no Ohjisama AU, takes place in about 1865 (Bakumatsu)

Rating: PG-15 for now, due to some following warnings

Pairing: Tezuka x Fuji

Summary: When he was asked to accompany his mentor to the Shinsengumi Headquarter in Nishihonganji, he never thought his life would take a very different turn.

Warning: some Japanese terms, a bit historical knowledge is needed, and poorly unbetaed

At the age of twenty-nine, Tezuka was acknowledged by Matsumoto-hougen as one of the most capable doctors in Japan. For Tezuka, his mentor's trust was something beyond price he would not trade anything with. He was very glad to have such trust from the shogun's doctor himself, and Tezuka swore—one thing he rarely did—he would never betray Matsumoto-hougen's trust in him.

Thus, for the sake of his vow, Tezuka hardly flinched as his eyes met the man's before him.

The man blinked. "...Tezuka?"

Tezuka just nodded briefly.

"Why you—"

"He's my trusted friend," Matsumoto-hougen said, appearing from behind the sliding door, "and used to be a disciple of mine, too. Sorry to keep you waiting, Hijikata."

"Ah, it's not a big problem, Sensei."

Matsumoto-hougen took a sitting place next to Tezuka. "This isn't something I was able to talk unreservedly yesterday in Nishihonganji, considering your position in the group, but you must have known why you're here, ne, Hijikata?"

All the time Tezuka had known Hijikata Toshizou, he knew him as a very rational and calm man—and it was proved soon that Hijikata was no difference than ever.

"Yes, Sensei. My body, isn't it?"

Grasping where the conversation might lead to, Tezuka knew at once he was here because his mentor allowed him to be.

"Let me just get straight to the point, ne? You once had suffered from rougai (1), hadn't you, Hijikata?"

It turned out to surprise Tezuka just like when his parents had wanted him to marry Sachiko six years ago.

A small sigh escaped the Shinsengumi's vice-commander's lips. "It's common in my family, Sensei. My elder sister and brother, my father before I was born, and my mother... They all died because of it. Yet, I don't think I'm going to die from the same reason, too. Six month ago, my doctor said I was perfectly cured."

"I know you're fine now, Hijikata, though the shape of your lungs is a bit atypical. Your breathing is normal, and that's a good sign."

Hijikata's lips curved into a slight smile. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Now, now, since our business is done and I still have another patients, I'll let the two of you have some times together. I'll excuse myself, Hijikata, Tezuka."

Tezuka did not know what to speak after Matsumoto-hougen left them together, that is; until Hijikata began the talk.

"It's been a quite long time, Tezuka."

"Hijikata."

"You don't look so happy to meet me, though."

Now he realized why Matsumoto-hougen let him listen to his conversation with Hijikata. _Stupid me for not realizing it sooner. Sensei just knows me too well_. "In Nanbu's reports from yesterday's health inspection, there are two notes on consumption (2). I guess you've already known whose the other one is."

A vein on Hijikata's temple twitched; a particular sign Tezuka was all too familiar with. The vice-commander crossed his hand on his chests and slipped both of his hands inside his black kimono sleeves. For a long time, he just sat silently like a statue, then, "Souji's."

"You _are_ still the most foolish man I've ever known to walk on earth." Tezuka gritted his teeth in anger. "You let your own subordinate get abused in other things unrelated to sword fighting, and you still call yourself a leader? I'm wrong to think that's the biggest stupidity of yours. _This_, Hijikata-_fukuchou_ (3), is beyond stupid."

"Go on and beat me with words, Tezuka," Hijikata snarled, "because you know I can't use my sword here. That's why you feel it's alright to mock me. Really, Tezuka, yellow suits you far better than another colour."

Clenching his fists, Tezuka spoke tightly, "I _was_ your doctor, but you never told me about how things had been going between you and Sou—Okita."

Hijikata noticed the slip but did not say anything about it. "You haven't changed a bit since those days in Tama, have you? Didn't I tell you that a martial artist always knew his body better than anyone else did? Ne, Tezuka?"

"Do you really wish to really become the demon, then?"

"I _am_ a demon. I turn Souji into a demon, too. I know that."

"You—"

"Tezuka." Hijikata raised a hand. "I thank you for your concern, my boyhood friend, but I can't let you tell me what to do with the Shinsengumi. You're an outsider and a civilian nevertheless. Please don't let us demons bother you and your already hectic life. That's for your own good."

.-.-.-.

He just remembered that it was too late to come home for his daughter's already forgotten birthday when Hijikata left his rent house in the evening. So, he sent a courier to his house in Edo (4) to give his daughter his best wishes and apology also. He was still angry, and he even felt angrier now that he decided he had a more important matter to tend than Yukihira's birthday.

Putting his pen down, Matsumoto-hougen quitted his daruma doll drawing; Nanbu stopped too with his jaw hung open.

"Did I hear you right, Tezuka?"

"Yes, Sensei, you heard me right." Tezuka bowed lower, his forehead almost touched the tatami. "Matsumoto-sensei, please ask me to stay near the Shinsengumi as a doctor."

.-.-.-.

Kondou Isami-kyoukuchou (5) looked very happy now that his group finally had a health caretaker. Matsumoto-hougen promised to pay visit twice or thrice a week for the time he was in Kyoto—also to teach the Yamazaki Susumu he had formerly found interested in medic, and the thing the commander was going to let his men know was more pleasing.

Clad in his black kimono, Kondou looked almost regal as he stood before the rows of his men, Hijikata beside him. Tezuka, standing a bit far to Kondou, watched the rows of Shinsengumi's leaders dispassionately. Okita was not there; Hijikata said he was having his routine patrol and would be back after sunset.

"Fellows all," Kondou's voice, loud and clear, silenced the buzz of his men's talking in waiting for the announcement, "hereby I announce Tezuka Kunimitsu-sensei as a temporal doctor for us."

.-.-.-.

Notes:

A little note on Nishihonganji... It actually means Nishihongan Temple. It is a temple in Kyoto used as the Shinsengumi's headquarter after the seppuku of Commander Yamanami Keisuke. Thus, it makes Nishihonganji the second headquarter after the first Mibu's Yagi House. It is said that Hijikata tactfully wanted them to move there to put a halt to the loyalist's movement (the Chousuu's Sonnou Joui party).

(1) A lung disease particularly similar to tuberculosis.

(2) That time's name for the tuberculosis we know nowadays.

(3) Vice-commander.

(4) Tokyo's name at that time.

(5) General Commander.

**NEXT**

"_Souji, you know I can't forget you."_

"_You're too good of a man, Tezuka-san. It's a pity you're here amid us demons."_

"_Saa... we meet again, Tezuka-sensei."_


End file.
